Love
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about going to another world with angels that links up with 'Iron man! Read on to find out more... (This is my first attempt at a Sci-fi story. Hope you like it!)


Love

_I saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white tuxedo suit with a pair of white feathery wings. He said my name and kissed me on the cheek. 'See you soon' He said softly as I woke up feeling happy and warm inside._

'In my dreams you told me that you really really care

In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare

So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go'

I was on my holidays and days got closer to my B-day as my excitement grew more each day. I met a cute blondie boy with brown eyes who was called Patrick that was the same age as me while I wore a light purple sailor uniform with white angel wings in the middle on the top to go with my brown eyes and brown hair which was in a ponytail.

"Hi, I'm Cori. What's your name?" I asked, swiftly.

"I'm Patrick" he said. Then we got to know each other better as we talked more. The Patrick sensed something was coming. "Hey, I've got something to tell you. It's my special secret. I'm-" Patrick began but was interrupted by a stamped of frightened Orange foxes that was racing in our direction.

'In my dreams you told me it's a love that can't compare

In my dreams you told me it's a love you want to share

So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go'

He pushed me out of the way before they could hurt me as someone mysterious in an orange robe similar to a monk's with a hood over his face made them bigger.

'It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe

But now I know oh that they are real

For in my dreams you said you love me

And in reality you love me, love me, too'

Just then, a purple portal appeared behind me and sucked me in. Then Patrick got dragged in too. When I looked around, I saw a purple sky with stars and a pinkie moon crater-like ground that I was standing on. Then in the distance, I saw a village where load of cute winged boys lived. Then Patrick transformed behind me and I saw the boy from my dreams. "Hi, there. My true name is Tony but I'm from this world we call 'Wingina'. In your world, I'm known as Tony Stark, so yeah this is my true form" Patrick now as Tony explained.

"Wow! The boy of my dreams!" I whispered, dreamily.

'Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be

For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me

So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go'

"I'm an elite Angel guardian, the strongest of my kind. Once I've done my duties here, I'll return with you back to your world and become Tony Stark" Tony said. Then he froze and his expression chanced to the look of Horror and disbelief. "Something bad is coming!" Tony exclaimed. "Get to the village and hide. I'll deal with the incoming intruders!"

So I ran towards the village which had dreamy winged boys in the same outfit as Tony wandering about the place with green wooden houses and hid inside one of them with a blond haired boy with blue eyes that kindly let me stay with him.

'It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe

But now I know oh that they are real

For in my dreams you said you love me

And in reality you love me, love me, too'

Tony changed part of his outfit in to a shiny silver knight amour as he awaited the treacherous being that was coming his way. In the distance, an older guy with brown short wavy hair with a fringe and purple eyes wearing a red tuxedo knight's amour outfit with white wings with streaks of black on them came towards Tony on a black with white streaks horse that had black wings, sitting on a red sandal.

"Damian, what are you doing here?!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine. Your destiny. I want to see the other world that's different to ours and you're not going to take that away from me!" Damian cried as he got off his winged stallion.

Tony and Damian made their crystal-shaped blades form in their hands and rushed towards each other. Tony tried to strike Damian but Damian dodged at the last second and strike Tony at his advantage. While they struck them each other down, Tony had a flash back.

"_Damian, You're a great candidate for when we might get attacked by the Tigrin in the future" The head of the village, Lillium who was wearing a gold and white striped robe with grey hair and green eyes said inside the main tall tower building which they called 'the Light Wing' where special members of the village where chosen to be part of the meetings Lillium and the other elders had together(Tigrin are tiger-like warriors that savage on the empty plains where most of the craters are in south direction of the village)._

"_Now, then. Tony, I see that in the future your destiny is to go to another world that's different to ours and become Tony Stark because the stars tell me that you're greatly needed there" Lillium said to Tony, wisely. "What?! Him? What about me?! I want to see other worlds too! Why can't I go and not him?" Damian cried._

"_Because the stars don't say anything about you going there and if you did go there, it would create a time rift that might become so dangerous it could destroy time itself!" Lillium explained, calmly but sternly._

"_I'll find a way to get there and when I do, Tony will be no more!" Damian smirked, his body language land face showed that he was jealous of Tony as he stormed out of the Light way and disappeared._

Then Tony was thrown back into reality when Damian struck him in the side and Tony clutched on to his side. Then Damian called on the Tigrin while Tony was distracted since Damian had been to convince them to become his allies during the long period of time he had when he'd disappeared.

Meanwhile, I was still inside the one of the village huts with the boy who called himself Torren and I began to wonder if I was in a different time period in another world. "Torren, What year is it?" I asked. "It's the 40th century and the year is 5014 in your language" Torren replied, automatically without emotion. "Ok" I said, simply as I became worried and shocked inside.

'_5014?!' I thought with horror, 'And I'm on a different planet as well!'. _ Tony saw the Tigrin coming towards him, they were tiger-like creatures that were walking on two feet wearing black warrior amour holding a glass shard-like bladed sword with glowing red eyes and made lightning strike the ground as they roared angrily.

I felt a strong presence coming and Lillium who was in the Light Wing, looking up at the stars felt it too. They all had a strong belief in the stars who told Lillium what all of their destinies are and the stars told Lillium there and then that Damian the traitor was coming with the Tigrin along with him. The star light formed a beam on the ground and follow Damian creating purple blazing fire as he walked past Tony who struck each Tigrin as they leapt at him but one of them had jumped on to his back, still clinging on to him.

"When I come back, you'll be gone!" he said, coldly as he walked towards the village and his stallion trotted behind him. "O great stars of light and future, Lend me your strength and power to protect our village!" Lillium said as he knelt with his eyes closed. Then the stars shone a light beam on him and a huge starlight purple shield formed over the village. Then Lillium walked towards the entrance of the village to face Damian.

"You'll not step foot in this village again after what happened last time!" Lillium cried. "I'm not going in, Lillium. I'm just here to bring a message. The Tigrin helped me locate the portal to the other world you talked about and this time tomorrow _**I'll**_ fulfil Tony's destiny!" Damian cried with glee.

"Don't do it! It will destroy your very existence along with everyone else in both worlds!" Lillium cried, desperately. "I guess that's something we all have to deal with" Damian said, icily as he walked towards the west where the crater place that we had arrived in was.

Tony created a sci-fi green shooter gun that shot out golden exploding discs to get rid of the Tigrin and he flew as fast as he towards the village. "Did I miss anything?" Tony asked when He arrived outside the village. "Tony, Damian is going to go through the dimensional portal to the other world! Hurry!" Lillium urged. "Ok. I'm on it!" Tony relied swiftly as he dashed in the same direction as Damian with his wings.

After about 20 minutes, Tony spotted Damian slowly walking towards the purple portal that was still open. So Tony flew down behind him and tackled Damian from behind which caused them both to go through the portal. They got transported above the sea and fell in as gravity pulled them down. Tony fought Damian with all his might as he summoned the purple portal to appear below them at the bottom of the sea.

Earth and Wingina began to turn distorted as the very fragment of time began to become unstable. "The balance of reality is unstable. Tony has to hurry or we'll all be erased!" Lillium said, in a soft voice worriedly.

Damian fell in to the portal and arrived back in Wingina to receive punishment while Tony began to shift from his angel form to Tony Stark, wearing a grey-white jacket, along with a brown shirt and gold shoes and then back to his angel form again.

I knew he was in danger and felt him struggling as we were connected because he had entered my dream. "Tony needs my help. I can feel it cuz we're connected!" I said, urgently as I ran outside to Lillium. "The stars will give you the power you need to help. Now go!" Lillium urged.

The star beam shone on me and gave me my own pair of angel wings. So I flew as fast as I could towards the portal. "You'll always be a part of us!" Lillium called out to me as I swiftly flew away. Then I went through the portal and flew into the sea.

The stars had gave me the power to breath underwater as I closed my eyes and could sense Tony below. I raced towards him and kissed him to help him breathe too. Then I dragged him to the surface and took him to a nearby shore. He changed to Tony Stark and my wings disappeared at the same time.

"I'll never forget you " he whispered in my ear as we kissed good bye and handed me a small doll version of his angel form to me which he'd made with the last of his special magic before it faded away. Then he walked away towards Malibu into his character world without me.

'Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be

For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me

So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go'

I was still hugging the doll when a 14 year old boy who looked just like him came over to me holding a similar doll to mine only it was a girl. I smiled as I walked with him and he told me that he was called Terry. We talked about our experiences and I looked back in direction Tony had gone. Tony had become one with his character and met Pepper which led on to the events in 'Iron Man'.

As for Damian, He was placed in to a replica of the light wing which a tower prison inside for almost destroying everyone as Earth and Wingina became no longer distorted but crystal clear again.

Then I ran to catch up with Terry with a wide grin on my face.

'I've never forget you too, Tony'

_The end_


End file.
